The invention generally relates to systems and methods for determining whether an individual is concealing some form of contraband (i.e., a weapon, an explosives device, or a concealed object such as a stolen object, for example), and more particularly, to a standoff detection system and method for determining whether an individual constitutes a threat.
There are numerous locations worldwide in which there is a need for security personnel to process and screen individuals to ascertain if they pose a threat for, for example, carrying a concealed weapon. Examples include access points to various public places such as mass transit locations like subways, train stations or airports; museums; sporting arenas; universities and other schools of higher learning; public schools at the high school and lower level; governmental buildings; office buildings; and the like. Other examples include checkpoints in regions in the midst of political or military turmoil, such as, for example, border checkpoints between Israel and Lebanon or elsewhere in the Middle East.
Personnel at such access points or checkpoints are exposed to danger because of the potential presence of concealed weapons, such as explosives like improvised explosive devices (IEDs), worn under an individual's clothing. Initial efforts at ascertaining whether an individual is wearing an IED have focused on passive imaging. Specifically, initial efforts have been focused on imaging the radiometric temperature of a targeted individual. The image formation process is relatively noisy, but generally will gain from increased dwell times. The dwell times, however, are limited by motion from the targeted individual. Also, due to reflection of thermal energy, specular targets are likely to occur in the scene, further limiting the ability to detect IEDs or other concealed weapons.
There is a need to provide a system and method for automatically identifying which individuals within a group of people carry concealed weapons and to do so at a distance to reduce the danger presented by such scenarios.